During the singulation process of semiconductor devices located on a common wafer into individual dies, cracks may be initiated at saw streets and may propagate further into the semiconductor dies. Often these cracks may occur at inter-metal dielectrics and inter-layer dielectrics of a semiconductor die, which are frequently made from brittle materials. Hence, crack propagation prevention is desired for stopping cracks from propagating further into the semiconductor die.